The prior art suffers from no shortage of methods and apparatus for the drawing and crimping of yarn. However, these prior art systems have suffered from a number of problems, not the least of which is that of properly and accurately drawing synthetic yarn, such as polyester yarn, at high pass-through rates. A new generation of crimping devices is capable of crimping yarn at rates of one thousand meters per minute. The prior art draw techniques and apparatus can not match that rate, while accurately drawing the yarn and feeding it to the crimper under controlled conditions. This has resulted in slower operating speeds for the stuffer-crimper equipment, with the practical result of diminishing its value in the marketplace, as compared with other systems for texturing yarn.